


A Treat for the Eyes

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Sex, snapchat sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance enjoys teasing his boyfriend with suggestive pics and videos.Shiro decides to respond in kind.





	A Treat for the Eyes

Lance stepped out of the apartment, adjusting his pants as he sent off the latest pic to Shiro—a suggestive and rather tasteful nude of himself in the kitchen wearing nothing but Shiro’s _Eat My Meat_ apron.

It took everything Lance had not to send Shiro the pic of him fingering himself, or the pic of the plug he was currently wearing, or the video of the remote vibe Lance had spent half the morning teasing himself with. 

Really, those were better served for later in the day. All the more to tease his tentative boyfriend with.

And the little remote vibe was in his pocket, since he was still debating slipping it in and adding the plug and sending regular videos of his needy state to Shiro. 

Lance’s phone dinged, and he glanced down, rolling his eyes with a devious grin as he opened snapchat. Shiro had replied, and Lance was ready for whatever secretive video Shiro had made in class. 

Glancing at the snap, Lance nearly dropped his phone. 

The video’s sound was muffled, Lance could vaguely make out Professor Montgomery’s voice as she lectured, but Lance didn’t care. 

Because the snap was eight seconds of Shiro’s hand palming his crotch and unzipping his fly. Hearts lined the bar at the top. 

A new snap popped up as Lance gaped at the screen, and he watched Shiro’s cock slip out and into Shiro’s hand. The thumb rubbed across the slit as the snap ended. Lance dry swallowed at the eggplant and water drops that were just below Shiro’s thumb. 

Lance’s phone dinged again, a third snap appearing, this time with text as Lance saw Shiro slowly slide his fingers down into his pants to trace his balls. His palm slid along the bottom of the shaft, and Lance wheezed at how Shiro’s cock throbbed, pre beading over the slit. 

_If you can’t eat it, then you gotta beat it._

Lance felt himself clench around the plug, wanting more, so much more. He barely made it back to the apartment, practically tearing his clothes off as he returned to the bedroom for his favored dildo. 

In his hand, his phone dinged as another snap arrived.


End file.
